


[Podfic]  Exigent Circumstances

by Dragonfly



Category: White Collar
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Episode Related, Gen, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfly/pseuds/Dragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter pursues the "fleeing" Neal in the final scenes of the pilot, wondering if he's made a terrible mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Exigent Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Exigent Circumstance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658) by [Dragonfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfly/pseuds/Dragonfly). 



Title:Podfic: Exigent Circumstances  
Author: Dragonfly  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Peter pursues the "fleeing" Neal in the pilot, wondering if he's made a terrible mistake.

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the creation of USA's White Collar.

[MP3](http://www.mojavedragonfly.org/podcasts/Exigent%20Circumstances%20by%20Dragonfly.mp3) || 7 minutes


End file.
